Tolong Puji Saya
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang Flamer di fanfiction yang membenci dua kata, "NO FLAME!" ia serta Naruto dan Sakura bertukar pikiran. Warning: full of OOC, parody, and... Flame. Spesial thanks to: Raiko-Sensei, collabs? :D


Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

A-ano… Gomen nasai, sebenernya, fict ini terinpirasi dari Sensei saya, Raiko Azawa. Bisa dibilang collabs enggak yah? So, untuk semua…

Dozo, Minna-sama! I will survive!

Rating:

T, untuk keamanan-?-

Disclaimer:

Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei. *Light kesambet euy!*

Warning:

Alternate Universe, aka canon untuk fandom Naruto FFi. OOC, So, for Readers who hate Parody fict and about flame… Please leave this page by pressing the "back" button. Don't judge me, please…? m(_._)m

.

Have a nice read!

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Sasuke adalah seorang Flamer di yang bermotto "Unleash Your Imagination" kesayangannya. Tempat yang sekarang sangat memprihatinkan. Sasuke kadang me-review dengan sedikit kata-khasnya sendiri, dan tepat pada point-nya. Tapi, ada sebaris kata yang selalu membuatnya berdecak kesal.

"Cih, ada tulisan "No Flame" lagi. Aku yakin sekali, FFn bukannya tempat anak TK belajar menulis deh, kenapa sih semakin ke sini, fict enggak mutu masih minta dipuji?" Gerutu Sasuke di depan layar laptopnya yang bertahta anggun di meja belajarnya.

Naruto dan Sakura yang memang sedang mengadakan kunjungan ke kediaman Uchiha dalam rangka ingin meminta nasehat dan bimbingan Sasuke, mengajak Sasuke duel-jelas ini Naruto, dan mengajaknya kencan-tidak usah diragukan lagi kalau ini Sakura, dikejutkan dengan aura hitam yang memenuhi kamar Sasuke.

Naruto datang menghampiri, "nape, Sas? Mukamu menyeramkan tahu!" tanya sahabatnya, Author FFn pendatang baru-menurutnya sendiri-yang dibimbing Sasuke.

Seseorang ikut datang menghampiri Sahabatnya, oh yah… Gadis yang cinta setengah mati padanya.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa sih? Oh yah, Naruto. Sasuke itu ganteng tahu!" Tanya gadis berambut pink yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan unek-uneknya pada Sakura dan Naruto. Gerutuan kesal yang tadi. Serta betapa "Para Pendatang Baru Yang Tidak Tahu" –menurut Sasuke, sangatlah aneh. Jelas saja aneh, fict mereka tidak sesuai dengan kaidah tata cara penulisan yang benar, masih menolak flame?

Sakura justru tidak mendukung Sasuke, "Sebagai author yang baik budiman, seharusnya Sasuke-kun menghargai karya mereka… Mereka kan pasti sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dalam bosan. "Kuhargai itu, tapi-"

Naruto menyela, "Sepele, mungkin saja kan mereka si Pendatang Baru Aneh menurutmu itu enggak ngerti di mana letak kesalahannya? Dan mereka merasa sudah berjuang semaksimal mungkin…"

"Enggak mengerti kesalahan?" Tanya Sasuke kesal. "Mending enggak usah publish sekalian! Masih bilang "No Flame!" lagi…Mending kalau fict itu bagus…" Balas Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mengangguk kecil, membiarkan Sakura yang terbengong-bengong memperhatikan mereka. "Menurut pengamatan dan berdasarkan apa yang kubaca, kutipan dari seorang senior, yang berkata, "sering kali kesalahan penulis pemula adalah mencoba apa yang ia tulis menggunakan bahasa plastik (1), seolah sarat makna dan menjadi sulit dipahami pembaca. Jadi tidak natural…"

Sasuke mulai tertarik, "terus?"

"Itu berarti, dari para Author yang juga sangat anti terhadap flame, menaruh tulisan yang tidak kau sukai yaitu "no flame", secara tidak langsung sudah membuat mereka yang baru bergabung di FFn juga ikut terpengaruh untuk mengatakan "no flame" dengan PDnya, tidak tahu sebab kesalahan mereka… Itu yang salah. Kau mengerti, Teme?" Tanya balik Naruto setelah ocehan panjang lebarnya.

"Ya mengerti lah, Dobe!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto. Yang bersangkutan mengaduh dan balas memukul bahunya. "Tapi faktanya, mereka memang belum bisa… Summary keren gila, isinya enggak mendukung! Apa-apaan itu? Membuat sebuah cerita hanya untuk mendapatkan pujian?! Semakin banyak orang narsis di FFn…" Keluh Sasuke.

"Narsis itu kan hak orang masing-masing, Hak Asasi Manusia," kata Naruto, tidak menyadari kesalahannya. Kata-katanya memicu kemarahan Sasuke, yang kini dengan sukses menyentil kening Naruto.

Sakura hanya diam dengan pose yang tidak pantas disebut indah. Bengong dan mata melebar, mulut terbuka. Mereka ini… Kapan sih tidak bertengkar?

"Memangnya, Naruto, kau tidak pernah diminta untuk memberi con crit pada fict seseorang?" Tanya Sakura gugup, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Naruto yang tangannya terkepal dan baruuuuuu saja bersentuhan dengan pelipis Sasuke menoleh, membuat tangan Sasuke yang juga terkepal tidak jadi mengenai pipi bergaris halus kulit tannya. "Pernah, aku diminta oleh Tenten…"

Masih dalam pose yang sama, menghiraukan Naruto dan Sasuke yang siap baku hantam lagi, Sakura kembali bertanya, "con crit untuk newbie? Seperti apa review yang kau berikan?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak, "kata maaf selalu di awal dan di akhir, sehalus mungkin supaya tidak tersinggung, dan baru memberi tahu letak kesalahannya… Begitu saja."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Terlalu baik kau! Apa tanggapannya?"

Naruto menghela napas, "entahlah… Aku rasa ada yang bisa menerima, ada juga yang tidak. Tak apalah… Nanti juga baik sendiri."

"Apa mereka memasang tulisan "No flame" juga?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mengingat, "aku lupa…" Jawabnya dengan muka inosen, membuat Sasuke ingin menimpuki Naruto dengan chidori-bantal berbentu petir kesayangannya.

"Huh…" Sasuke menghela napas kesal, "ya, ya, aku tahu kalau mereka sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, aku hargai, tapi kenapa kalau mereka salah mereka tidak mau menerima? Kurang jelaskah aku memberitahu? Sekalian saja bikin fict, "TOLONG PUJI SAYA"!" Gerutu Sasuke tidak terima.

"Sasuke-kun ganteng deh…" Kata Sakura manis-enggak nyambung.

Sasuke yang baru saja mau berdiri sukses terjungkal dan kepeleset chidori, dan jatuh mendarat di lantai kayu dengan kepala duluan yang nyusruk menghantam lantai. Diringi dengan tawa menggelegar Naruto dan kepanikan Sakura.

Itachi yang awalnya mau masuk ke kamar Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya, sebenarnya ia dari tadi menguping pembicaraan Otouto dan dua teman ajaibnya itu. Dirinya adalah seorang Author baru yang disebut Sasuke tadi, "No flame" adalah mottonya.

Itachi mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu melangkah kembali ke ruang makan, tidak jadi memanggil Sasuke untuk makan siang, "apa sih bagusnya Flamer? Belum tentu kan mereka bisa membuat fict sebagus kami?"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, "APA KATAMU, BAKA ANIKI?!"

Niat awalnya Itachi, hanya menoleh dengan muka sok polos, tapi tidak jadi. Ia mendapat sang Otouto menatapnya murka dengan aura hitam, di belakangnya, Naruto keluar dengan wajah babak belur.

Tidak perlu peringatan untuk Itachi, ia sudah menggelundung turun dari tangga, dan berlari tunggang langgang dari kejaran Sasuke yang terpincang-pincang sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Naruto merasakan perih dari lebam biru di pipinya maha karya dari Sasuke, "Uchiha Bersaudara itu sangat menyeramkan."

#~**~#

The End

#~**~#

(1) Bahasa plastik: bahasa kiasan.

Gaje… Kacau, OOC mampus, OOT entahlah, menjatuh image Uchiha bersaudara~ *kabur naik kuda lumping dari Sasuke sama Itachi*

Ada yang marah dan nge-flame Light, aku pasrah sajalah… Sangat pasrah. Hugh~ hiks~ Light di sini berperan sebagai Naruto, yang berpikiran bahwa kalau kita memberikan kritik membangun akan jauh lebih berarti dibanding dengan sebuah hinaan. Yaaahh… kan Light juga pernah ngalamin masa-masa kayak gitu! ^__^

Mohon maaf, Minna-sama. *sujud*

Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu!

Best regards,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


End file.
